Love at First Slap!
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: Mikoto Anderson is sick of all the boy hitting on her and friends, Lily Evan and Ruby Summers. But, when summer time comes, with she fall in love with Yuki Hannings at one of their big parties? Enjoy this humorous, romantic (more like perverted...) Marauders fanfic! Enjoy! C:
1. Chapter 1

*******Love at First Slap!***

I was sitting on one of the top tree branches looking over the snowy fields. I had my broomstick in one hand and a book in the other. It was my third year at Hogwarts, and I have had it with all the perverts! I mean, my best friend, Lily Evans, and I keep on getting hit on by the same guys: James Potter, Yuki Hannings, and Severus Snape. I'm not quite sure if I should call them perverts though...and that's only because I think Yuki is hot...that's all. Nothing else. I sighed as I saw my owl fly over to my shoulder with a note tied to it's foot. I untied the note and read aloud:

**Mikoto,**

**It's Lily, I need you to come to the courtyard now right now! A fight's about to break out between Potter & Snape!**

**I need you to come and break it up!**

**Hurry!**

"Crap!" I quickly put my book in my bag, jumped on my broomstick and flew right over to the courtyard as fast as possible. "Why do I have to break up the fight?! Dammit, Lily, can't you do it yourself?!" As I flew to Hogwarts, I kept on hearing chants in the distance, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" _Shit! _I thought, There's_ actually a fight this time!_ When I finally arrived at the courtyard, I saw a big circle of kids surrounding Jame and Yuki. I immediately touched down and ran over to Lily. "What happen?!" "James is upset because apparently Yuki took his wand." said Ruby as she pooped up right behind Lily. "Here, hold my broomstick." I gave it to Lily and began to get myself through the crowd of people to see.

As I got closer, I heard the two boys arguing: "Just give me my damn wand and end this like nothing happen, Severus!" yelled James. "I don't even have your stupid wand! Besides, why would _I _take _your _wand?! We're best friends and you should know that!" Severus shouted back. "If your wand was missing, you should have asked Snape over there first! He's the crafty one!" "Whatever, Snape!"Severus then glared at James and dashed right towards him. I then began to run, until Lily went and pushed m out of the way. Then-*BAM!* Lily was on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. Instead of Jame taking the blow, Lily took it for him


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily!"I ran over to her to see if she was okay. "Snape! How could you-" "I got this..." Lily said. She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, ran right towards Snape and kicked him in the stomach. She hit him so hard he completely toppled over. Lily grabbed my shoulder and turned away. "Let's go..." She sighed. I got my broomstick and gestured Lily to jump on. Lily hopped on behind me and shouted over at Ruby and said, "I'll see you at lunch 'Kay?" Ruby gave a thumbs ups. We then took flight as the cold wind blew up against my face.

Lily was tugging on my sleeve to get my attention. "Yes?" Lily slumped a little. "Did you want me to land?" Lily didn't say anything. I was puzzled. I descended to the ground and saw that Lily had passed out! "Shit! I guess that hit to the face really got to her...I gotta get her to wake up...Lily!" I shook her. "Lily! Lily get up please!" I huffed. "Lily Evans, if you don't get up now, I'm gonna asked if Potter can go out with you!" Lily jumped up in fury. She grabbed my scarf "You do that and I'll kill you!" I sweat-dropped. "Okay! Okay! I was just trying to get you up!" She shook her head and then began to blush. "Did I," she paused, "save Potter from Snape?" I nodded. "Wh-what...why...would..I..." Lily stood up and brushed off the dust from her clothes. "Okay, let's go."Lily jumped back on my broomstick and off we went.

(A little later...)

It was lunchtime, and I was sitting next to Lily, whom was sitting next to Potter. Her face was bright red, and she hadn't touched her food. Not even once. She sat in silence as I began to worry. I cleared my throat and said to Lily, "Um, I have a Quidditch game today...will you please cheer us on?" Lily nodded, yet was silent. As I continued to eat, I continued to worry. _I hope she's okay..._ I thought. "Hey, Mikoto!" Someone said. I turned and saw Yuki standing behind me with his Quidditch uniform on-which was Slytherin-and big grin on his face. I blushed a little. "What do you want?" "You should go and get your uniform on. Our game's going to begin soon. Let's go!"

I pat Lily's back and smiled, "See you at the game, Lily. I hope you get better soon." I stood up walked off with Yuki as I turned back to look at Lily. Yuki put his hand on my head and turned it back towards the front. "You should probably pay attention to where you're going, unless you want to hit your face against a wall and get a nosebleed." He said. "Oh shut up!" I blushed even more as we walked down the hall. I pushed him to the side. "Why are you so close?!" I yelled. "What? Somethin' wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

I blushed a little. Just looking at him mad me angry for some reason. Was because he was with me? Or, was it because of how he had been acting for the past three years? I wasn't sure of it, but, I just had to let it all out at once! "I'll tell you whats wrong!" I yelled. "I wish you would stop acting like you're so awesome and sexy and cute all the fucking time! It bothers the hell out of me!" I took a deep breath and then continued to scream at him, "Also, I hate how you think that your so cool when you hangout with a bunch of stupid playboys all goddamn day! I-I just fuck hate it! I hate you so much that I could fucking throw you out a window! GRRRAAH!"

I gasped and covered my mouth as I began to blush. _Did I...say that?! _I thought. _I-I did! I really said it! Oh no?! Did I hurt his feelings?! I just...WHY?! _"I-I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I just...I was just...uh..oh...Forget it!" I pushed him out of the way and ran into the Gryffindor Corridor. I ran into the girl's wing and slammed the door shut. "Oh man...I can't believe I just said that!" I sighed as I slowly slid to the floor. I covered my face with my hands as I shook my head. "Damn it...and I was gonna ask him if he would go to the Snow Ball with me...I guess asking is totally useless now..."

***Yuki's P.O.V.***

I scratched my head as I stood outside the hallway outside the Gryffindor Corridor. "I wonder if she's okay...She seemed pretty upset...I'm gonna got check on her...regardless if I get caught." I then casted a spell on my self to allow my body to go through walls. I walked through the wall into the Corridor which led me into the lounge. I walked a little further in when I suddenly heard crying. "M-Mikoto?" I whispered. I stuck my head through the door of the girl's side of the house. And there she was right under me, with tears welled up in her eyes. "It's completely useless..." Mikoto whined. "If I ask him to go to the Snow Ball with me, he'll just flat-out reject me...just like the other guys I asked. I...I don't know what to do now..." She buried her face deep into her hands. "I'm sorry Yuki...Please...forgive me..."

"Apology accepted." I said. She gasped and quickly stood up from the floor. "Y-Yuki?! How did you-" "Secret spell. Don't tell anyone about this okay?"I then pulled out a green and black striped handkerchief from my pocket, put my hand through the wall and handed to her. "Here, and yes." Mikoto took then handkerchief and wiped her eyes. She then stopped and looked at me. "Wait...what?!" She asked. "Yes, you can go with me to the Snow Ball!"


End file.
